Acending Darkness
by DigitalPunkmonkey
Summary: The government deem Digimon a threat after the DReaper incident, and all hell breaks loose. It soon becomes a fight for survival for tamers and Digimon alike. Season 3 based. Rated for extreme violence, as well as language
1. Chapter 1

**Katey:** GUTEN TAG! This is mine and Sara's newest brain child, which we figured out at -surprise- 5 in the morning a few weeks ago! This is more the fic I wanted to write, instead of that sap-fest that I was working on with Justin LOL Anyways, we hope to release a new chapter every week and already have four written (including this one) OH! And also, we're writing this with another friend, Amanda, who comes in on chapter 3 D But enough of my ramblings, let's get to the fic!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own digimon or anything besides Akitara, Shihiro, Tsuki and Kaji -nodnods-

* * *

Beelzemon sat pensively at the bar counter, staring into his half empty glass of tequila. _Six months…_he thought to himself, _It's been six months since it happened…Since this whole fucking thing happened! _He downed the rest of his drink, and slammed it down on the counter so hard that it cracked along it's side. _Ai, Mako, why couldn't I save you?_

_

* * *

_

-Six months ago-

Digimon had come back to the real world via the portal Takato had found, and were once again reunited with their tamers. There was much rejoicing and happiness, but happiness can only last so long…

Ai and Mako were watching the news on TV, when a man appeared on it with the story that had been broadcasting for the last few weeks. Organized hate crimes against digimon and their tamers had been reported all over Japan, and the government were denying all responsibilities of protecting them.

"In light of the incident at Shinjuku two months ago involving the so called 'D-Reaper'", said the news anchor, "the government has decided to issue certain restriction laws against digimon, because of the risk of such a thing happening again. Digimon are too unpredictable and powerful to be left unchecked."

Just then, Impmon walked into the room and addressed the two small children, "Hey, whatcha guys doin'?"

"I think that man on TV is talking about us…" said Ai, pointing to the TV screen.

"Digimon aren't evil monsters like that guy says, right Impmon?" asks Mako, looking over at the small purple digimon.

Impmon didn't answer right away, and instead turned his attention to the TV. He watched for a few seconds, but is instantly disgusted at what he's seeing. He snatched up the remote from the coffee table, and started absent-mindedly surfing through the channels. "Nah, those news reporter guys are just full of it." He says trying to put their minds at ease, but they still saw the worried expression on his face as he kept flipping the channels in vain; the broadcast seemed to be on every channel.

Impmon hastily turned off the TV and said "There's nothin' on anyways… Hey I've got a better idea! Let's go outside and play, I bet I could beat you guys at tag!"

"Nuh-uh!" said Mako, completely forgetting about the previous topic, "I am the CHAMPION at tag!"

He dashes outside to defend his claim, and Impmon starts to follow, but Ai stops them and says "Hey wait! Let me get our teddy bear, I bet he wants to play too!" She then ran upstairs, grabbing the teddy bear off her bed and then following the other two outside.

They start the game but after a few minutes Impmon notices a black car continuously circling the block, but it doesn't seem to strike him as suspicious and he quickly forgot about it. _Geez, why don't they just ask for directions?_ He thought to himself before his attentionwas drawn back to the fleeing Ai and Mako. "Hey! Don't you guys think you can hide from me!" hesaid, chasing after them. He quickened his run and is about to tag Ai when he hears a distant phone ringing. "Aw crap, I need to go get the phone. Now you two, remember: Don't go out in the street, don't talk to strangers, don't pet strange dogs, if a stranger offers you candy say n-"

He was thencut off by Ai reassuring him, "Yeah yeah we know, you'd better go get the phone before they hang up!"

"Oh yeah…" said Impmon, dashing back into the house. He skid to a stop on the slippery linoleum floor, almost falling on his butt. He righted himself and checked the caller ID, remembering the words of Ai and Mako's parents saying to always check it before answering the phone. "Yamaki? Why would he be callin' here? And how did he get the number anyways?" Impmon muttered to himself before he finally picked up the receiver. Before he said anything, however, a devious smile creeped across his face.

"Sorry Yamaki, I think you have the wrong number; this isn't Lava Life. We all know how desperate you are but you shouldn't go around advertisin' these things." He began to snicker uncontrollably, while the other endwent deadly quiet. Finally after a few seconds, a deep voice finally answers him.

"Impmon… if you ever address me like that again I'll sic the Juggernaut program on you!"

Impmon is taken aback a bit, but remains his usual swagger "Ouch, somebody's a bit touchy this mornin'. Did you forget to take your valium again?"

Impmon hears a sigh of annoyance on the other end as Yamaki tries to calm himself, and resist the urge to strangle Impmon through the phone. "I don't have time for any of your childish games today, I called you on a matter of great importance. Have you been watching the news lately?"

The purple digimon paused a second before answering "No, but why should I watch it when it's only full of jackasses who think digimon are pests that need to be exterminated?"

"I thought you said you weren't watching the news?"

"Cut the bullcrap Yamaki, or else I'll hang up."

Yamaki obliged and said "Alright alright, as I was saying, the safety of digimon and their tamers is becoming quite unstable with all the recent hate crimes going on against them around Japan. Every day it seems to get worse, so I wish to do something about it before it gets out of hand."

"So…" said Impmon, trying to comprehend what Yamaki is saying, "What does this mean for me?"

"It means that your safety, including Ai and Mako's, is in jeopardy. I wish you to join others in my new protection organization at the Hypnos building, so that you'll be out of danger."

"So you're sayin' that I can't protect myself?" said Impmon, firing up right away.

Yamaki breathes another sigh of annoyance before reassuring Impmon "I know you can protect yourself, but what about Ai and Mako? What if you're not there for them and something happens?"

This time, Impmon's line goes quiet, before he answers "That'll never happen, 'cause I'll always be there for them!" he says angrily.

Yamaki finally lost his patience with Impmon, lowering his voice to a dangerous tone, and said "I'm tired of your reckless stupidity. Whether you like it or not, I'm sending the other tamers down to pick you up. You'd better start packing some things that you'll need to take with you."

Impmon's temper finally reached breaking point and he started yelling into the phone, but to no avail because Yamaki has already hung up. He stormed out and kicked a rock off the doorsteps before plunking himself down and glaring at nothing in particular. But what Yamaki says begins to sink in… _Maybe Yamaki's right… _he thought to himself, _I know I could protect Ai and Mako on my own, but I do want what's best for them. Am I really what's best for them though?_

All these thoughts ran through his mind until Ai called out to him, waving her arms. "Impmon, quit sitting there all alone and come play with us!"

Impmon looked lovingly at his tamers and only one thought is processed in his mind, _Yes Yamaki… I'll do it for them._ But soon he's rudely jerked from his thoughts by the ominous revving of an engine, and he sees the black car turn the corner towards their house.

_It's that car again…_ thinks Impmon, slightly unnerved. As it slowly rolled by the house, a hand appears from an open window with a revolver clutched in it. _NOOOO!_ Screamed the digimon as the gun fired. At this point, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the first bullet penetrateed the back of Ai's head, killing her instantly.

Mako began to scream, but he is soon silenced by the second bullet, that dug itself deep into his abdomen. After the heinous deed is done, the car speeds away with a sickening screech that makes Impmon's stomach turn.

"Please… no…" He managed to choke out, "Please God no…"

A few blocks away, Takato and the gang are quickly approaching the house on their way to pick up Impmon and his tamers. They're alarmed by the sound of gunshots, and break out into a full run. "Are you sure the gunshots came from Ai and Mako's house?" Rika asks Renamon with an urgent tone in her voice.

"Positive." Answers Renamon with a tone equally as urgent. They round the corner to the house and stop in their tracks at the chilling sight before them. Impmon is on the ground, clutching the still figures of Ai and Mako in his arms. Ai is bleeding profusely from a gaping hole in her head; they already know she's dead. As for Mako, he's still alive but barely, with his breathing haggard.

"Impmon! What happened?" Takato shouted out at him. The digimon seems to ignore him, being in the distraught state that he's in.

"I'll call an ambulance!" yells Henry as he runs into the house.

Takato, tired of being ignored, grabs Impmon by the shoulder. "What happened to Ai and Mako?"

Impmon shrugs off Takato's hand. "They killed Ai…" He says without turning.

"Who did?" Rika asks.

Impmon takes a deep shaky breath before answering "The men shot them because they were tamers, because of me." Suddenly Mako begins to cough up blood violently, and Impmon's eyes widen, "Mako! Just hang on! You're going to get help!" Tears begin to run down his cheeks, "Please don't die Mako, I can't lose you too! You and Ai are the best friends I've ever had!"

Mako's eyes open slightly, "Imp…mon…" His breathing is extremely laboured as he speaks.

"Yes Mako, it's me!" At this point, Impmon is soaked in their blood.

"Me and Ai … love you so much …"

Impmon feels a lump in his throat as he forces himself to smile through his sorrow. "You know I hate that mushy stuff, but I love you too."

Mako places his hand on Impmon's cheek and looks up into his tear-filled eyes. "Please don't cry…" Mako's hand goes limp and slips from Impmon's face.

"Mako! Don't die!" the digimon pleads, but it's too late; Mako has completely stopped breathing.

"I'm so sorry…" Takato says sadly to Impmon.

Impmon shook his head in disbelief. _This can't be real… Ai and Mako can't be dead…_he repeated this in his head over and over again, _but it is real, a little too real… _along with these thoughts and feelings of sadness, came another feeling. Anger. And another thought, revenge.

"They're going to pay for this…" Impmon hisseed, and in a flash of light and energy, the small digimon became the tall, dark, bad-ass biker that is Beelzemon. "I'll make sure they suffer for what they've done!"

"I know you're upset, Impmon, but don't do anything you'll regret later!" Rika pleaded.

"But I'm not Impmon now, am I?" says Beelzemon, turning around and looking at her.

Terriermon, who was hiding behind Guilmon's leg, peeks out his head and said "You know, he has a point…"

With that, Beelzemon converts to Blast Mode and takes off in the direction of the black car.

Meanwhile, the man who shot Ai and Mako with his 3 accomplices are driving to whereabouts unknown. The man is talking on the phone, "Yes sir, we took care of the kids, but I still don't see why we didn't kill the digital abomination that was with them."

The voice on the other end of the phone began to speak, "Your job isn't to ask questions, Johnson, your job is to deliver a message to all tamers and their digi-pets. Now that the message has been delivered, your job is done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to attend to." The voice hung up, and Johnson muttered "Jackass…" under his breath. "If he wasn't paying us so much," He said louder, "I would've done him in like I did those two brats."

The other three men begin to laugh along with him, at his sick joke, but they are abruptly cut short by the sound of a thud on the roof of the car. "What the hell was that?" the driver asks, but soon gets an answer as a clawed hand punches through the roof and pulls him through.

"Holy shit!" one of the men says as he begins to unload his gun into the hole in the roof. After that, it all goes quiet.

"Did you get him?" Johnson asks hesitantly. Just then, the mangled corpse of the driver falls back through the hole with multiple bullet wounds in him.

"Ahh! He used him as a fucking human shield!"

Johnson then realizes that they don't have a driver anymore, and desperately tries to push the corpse out of the driver's seat, but to no avail as they careen off the road into what appears to be an empty warehouse.

One of the men who hadn't put his seatbelt on smashes through the windshield and impales himself on a jagged piece of glass. The two remaining men managed to open their doors and sprawl out of the wreckage, when they hear a voice above them say "Oh good, you're still alive. That means I get the pleasure of killing you slowly." They look up to see the Demon Lord type digimon towering over them, standing on the roof of the car.

"You're one of those digimon!" Johnson's remaining henchmen exclaims. He then runs a short distance and begins shooting at Beelzemon, but the man is so scared that his aim is completely off and not a single bullet hits him.

Beelzemon laughs mockingly and says "If you were tryin' to hit everything but me, then you've succeeded." He then leaps off the car and dashes towards the cowering man, moving so fast that seems to disappear at times. Just as he gets a foot away from the man Beelzemon disappears completely, and the henchman says "Where'd he go?" looking out from under his arms.

He looks up as he hears a whistle above him, and sees that Beelzemon had grabbed onto an overhanging pipe. He then flips himself over the pipe, letting his foot connect with the bottom of the man's face; but instead of the man flying across the room, Beelzemon's boot spikes have gone through his jaw and up into his skull. Even though the man is dead, the look of horrified shock is still etched upon his face.

Beelzemon hangs down from the pipe and kicks his leg, letting the body fly into a pile of boxes across the room. He then drops down into a three-point stance, and straightens up.

Johnson pulls out his gun and aims at Beelzemon's back, yelling "What in the hell are you!"

"I thought you already knew that." says Beelzemon, turning his head to the side.

Johnson then clicks the safety off his gun, and tries to steady his hand while saying "I'm warning you, don't come any closer!"

Beelzemon begins to laugh hysterically, "You really don't know who I am, do you?" The man's look of utter confusion on his face answers for him, so Beelzemon elaborates. "We met just a few minutes ago, when you killed those two kids. You sick degenerate bastard!" He runs frighteningly fast towards the man, so fast that Johnson forgets to shoot; which is a mistake that he will regret.

Beelzemon grabs him by the throat and slams him against the stone wall, so viciously that Johnson drops his gun. His head contacts with the wall so hard that he almost loses consciousness but Beelzemon shakes him awake and pulls him close to his face. "No, I want you to be awake when I do this to you." whispers Beelzemon in deadly tone.

The man simply whimpers as Beelzemon pulls back his arm, winding up.

* * *

Renamon arrived before the others, being the fastest, and sees Beelzemon beating the living shit out of the form of a man on the ground. She is too stunned for words, but then the other digimon and their tamers arrive. 

"What are you doing to him?" yells Henry.

Beelzemon turns around and yells "I'm makin' him pay for what he's done!"

"But you're going to kill him!"

"That's the idea! But I want him to suffer first!" shouts Beelzemon as he resumes pummeling the man into oblivion.

"Like this? What would Ai and Mako think? Is this what they would want?" asks Renamon.

Beelzemon freezes. He's covered in the man's blood but doesn't seem to care, as he thinks _She's right… My God what am I doing?_ He then takes a step back from the man who is curled up in the fetal position, bruised and bleeding profusely. He walked out of the warehouse, deep in thought; the tamers call to him but he ignores them.

As Beelzemon walks, he thinks about what has just transpired over the past twenty minutes; how the men had killed Ai and Mako, and how he had killed them for doing so.

"Never again…" He said out loud to himself. "Never again will I let this happen to any tamer or digimon."

And on that day Beelzemon vowed to protect digimon and tamer alike, so that what happened to Ai and Mako would never have to happen to any one else.

* * *

Beelzemon was pulled out of his thoughts by a commotion caused by a gang of thugs that had just entered the bar; he took a good look at them and then smiled fiendishly because he recognizes them. They were the gang that he had been tracking down for the last week or so; a biker gang that worked for the government and were paid to search and destroy digimon and their tamers. 

"Well lookie here, it's my old friends, the Digi Desolators." mocked Beelzemon as he strutted up to the mean-looking group of bikers, the grin still on his face.

The big leader of the gang turned around and laughed when he saw Beelzemon. "Hey guys, check out the Fonzie wannabe!" The other bikers turn around and begin to laugh along with him, taunting and jeering at Beelzemon.

"Come on now, Fonzie only wishes he could be as cool as me." retorts Beelzemon. "But I digress… I should add that I really like the whole Village People look you guys have goin' on here." he said with a smirk.

The group goes silent as they are taken aback by Beelzemon's comment. Their smiles turn to grim scowls, and the faint sound of cracking knuckles is heard as they surround him. The leader stands so close to him that Beelzemon can feel his rank breath as he says "You need to learn some respect, digimon, or they're gonna have to squeegee you off the floor in a sec."

"Did you just eat a dead animal? 'Cause your breath smells like shit." answered Beelzemon as he crossed his arms.

"Well I guess you're just gonna hafta learn the hard way." says the leader as the circle grows tighter.

Beelzemon looks down and scratches his head, "Eleven against one, that isn't very fair." Before anyone can do anything his arm swings up and takes out the leader with a single uppercut. "Now it's fair, a nice even number."

The fight ensues, with the entire gang dog-piling him to the floor. Without much effort, Beelzemon exerts a small portion of his dark energy to send them flying to all corners of the bar; half of them are incapacitated instantly. The ones who can resume the fight charge back at him, one of them taking him on at a time. The first attempts to throw a punch but is grabbed by the face and thrown against a wall. The second tries to jump him from behind but is slammed to the floor by Beelzemon's tail; as he lays there a red puddle forms around his head.

One out of the three left finds a beer bottle and breaks it on the counter. He charges at Beelzemon, who humors him and lets him get an inch away before grabbing his arm and twisting it backwards with such force that a bone juts out. The man cries out in agony as his own attack is turned against him, when the beer bottle is imbedded into his stomach.

The last two men, knowing that they're unmatched, dash out of the bar towards their bikes in a desperate attempt to escape. Beelzemon gives them a three second head-start before getting on his own Behemoth and chasing after them.

"That's right cowards, run away 'cause when I catch you, your asses are mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Katey:**Woot, this is where our characters come in D MY CHARACTER IS ALMIGHTY FEAR HER wahhhhh! By the way, I'm Akitara, so uh YEAHFEAR HER WAHHH! And Sara's Shihiro, thehuman version ofCalumon XDWell, not literally, but her personality is alot like his!... anyways, I can't really think of anything else to say ..;; So, enjoy!

**Sara: **Throughout this fic, we're going to be putting Beelzemon on an emotional roller coaster ride D  
Beelzemon trapped on roller coaster: "WAHHH! YOU BASTARDS!"  
Sara: "What? Faster! OK!" -pushes switch-

WOO Beelzemon without a shirt in this chappy! -drools-  
Katey: ZOMG Indeef! -drools also- ... I think we're gonna need a towel o.o;;

* * *

The clouds began to gather ominously, threatening to rain. As the two girls, Akitara and Shihiro, quickly walked home they marveled at their newly purchased digimon cards.

"I can't believe we just did that!" said Shihiro, her bright blue eyes filled with excitement. She had long golden brown hair, and was wearing a dark purple shirt with grey cargo pants.

"What's there to believe?" answered Akitara, who had long strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing all black except for her blue jeans, and a suit-like trench coat. "We've been planning this for weeks."

"But I didn't think we'd actually do through with it!" said Shihiro, her spirits undampened.

Since the war had started between the government and digimon, all digimon merchandise, including the cards, had been declared illegal. Shihiro and Akitara had bought the cards off a guy just over the border between Shinjuku and Chiyoda.

Akitara reached into the generic paper bag to retrieve the recently purchased cards. "Wait!" cried Shihiro, "What if someone sees those? We'll get in trouble and might even go to jail!"

Akitara only hesitated for a moment, but didn't listen. She pulled the cards out while saying "I'm just checking to see if they're legit, I don't want to get ripped off. Besides, who would remember what a digimon card looks like anymore anyways?"

"Well… I guess a peek would be ok." relented Shihiro. Her worrying gave away to excitement again as she wanted to see the cards just as badly as Akitara.

Finally the shiny wrapper of the booster pack came off, and they beheld the first card: Beelzemon. "Oh my gosh! That a really good card! And he's so cool!"

Akitara pushed up her sunglasses to get a better look at the card. "Yeah I guess he is pretty cool, and these look pretty legit." Satisfied that she hadn't been ripped off, Akitara put the cards back in the bag, and was about to put it in her coat when they heard voices coming from the alleyway behind them.

"Hey ladies, whatcha got there?" said the voice of a burly man who stepped out onto the sidewalk, followed by three equally menacing men.

"Oh, n-nothing!" squeaked Shihiro, obviously startled by their rugged appearance.

"Don't lie, we saw those cards. Digimon cards aren't they?"

"Uh, no! They're Pokemon cards! Right Akitara?" she said turning to her friend for support.

"Pokemon are for losers. Digimon is clearly superior." Shihiro's face fell at her comment, and she glared at Akitara while whispering "You idiot! You're going to get us caught!"

"Well if they are Pokemon cards, can we take a look? We're big fans." one of the men said, the others snickering and elbowing each other.

The same man started walking towards them, when Shihiro said "Hey, we don't want any trouble! Can't all just be friends?"

"Sure, just let me see those cards." said the man, reaching for Akitara's coat pocket.

"Keep your hands to yourself or you're going to lose them." she threatened, backing away.

"OooOooOoo!" "You'd better watch out!" "She might claw your eyes out! Hahahaha!" the men all laughed and sneered at the girl. The man tried again to reach into her pocket but she pulled away.

He scowled at her and it showed that he was obviously done with being polite; he roughly grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved his hand in her pocket. Akitara pulled a knife out of the sheath on the back of her belt and sliced the man's forearm, making him drop the cards he had just pulled out. The man recoiled slightly and sneered at her, "You little bitch!"

"Akitara! Be careful!" warned Shihiro, shifting her feet back and forth nervously. Akitara didn't take kindly to being called a bitch, and when the man lunged at her again she punched him right between the eyes, sending reeling back and stumbling around.

Shihiro quickly grabbed the cards from the ground and tugged on Akitara's sleeve. "We should be running away now…" Akitara nodded and they both turned around, but were stopped by two of the other guys who had circled around them while they weren't paying attention.

The man who Akitara had punched wiped the blood from the brim of his nose and regained his senses. "I was going to be nice to you, but now I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you both."

The men were about to jump on the girls when they all heard the revving of motorcycles coming down the street. Two bikes slowed to a stop in front of the group, and one of the street-bound men called out to them. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be patrolling Shinjuku! And where is the rest of the gang?"

"He killed them!" blurted out one of the extremely terrified bikers.

"Wait, start at the beginning!"

"We were patrolling like you said when some digimon came out of nowhere and started taking us out one by one!" he said, franticly.

Suddenly another bike was heard off in the distance. The two biker's eyes widened in fear as they looked at each other. "It's him! He's here! He's going to kill us!" One of them started up his bike and drove off, nearly taking out a few of the men on the street. The other tried to start up his bike, but it refused to work.

In a flash of black metal, Beelzemon sped down the road. He held out his arm, and clothes lined the remaining biker knocking him down to the concrete sidewalk; he convulsed slightly before going still. The remaining men, seeing the digimon closing in, forgot all about the two girls and dove for opposite sides of the sidewalk so as not to get run over.

The girls, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get away in time, closed their eyes and feared the worst. Beelzemon saw the two girls and slid sideways to a stop just inches from them, creating a long skid mark along the sidewalk.

"Are we dead yet?" Shihiro squeaked, opening her eyes a crack, seeing the large digimon leaning over them.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked, looking down at them. The two girls stared in awe as they realized it was the digimon they had seen on the card moments before. All they could do is nod their heads, signifying they were fine. "Good, you should go somewhere safe now. I'll handle these guys." Not saying anything, the girls retreated to a safe part of the alleyway, and hid behind a pile of boxes.

"Did you see that?" asked Akitara, to affirm that she wasn't seeing things.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Shihiro said, pulling out his card. "It really was him!"

Back on the street, Beelzemon stepped off his bike. "Picking on girls, that's an all-time low for you scumbags."

"Are you the digimon who killed the rest of our gang?" asked one of the men angrily.

"As a matter of fact I am. I'm also the digimon who will be killing you guys in a second." with that, he pulled his two shotguns out and aimed at the nearest thug. One of the others went to pull out his own gun but Beelzemon saw this and beat him to it. His first shot was a bull's eye, instantly killing the man.

Beelzemon then turned to the two other men closest to him and picked them off with a shot from each gun. He walked over to the corpses on the ground, kicking one of them slightly to make sure they're dead. "Wait a minute…" he started counting on his fingers, "Weren't there four guys here?"

Suddenly from the corner of his eye he sees the two girls rush out of the alleyway, screaming at him, "Watch out Beelzemon! Behind you!" but the warning is too late. The fourth man, who still had blood all over his face from being punched earlier, lunged at him and digs his knife deep into Beelzemon's side. He was about to drag the knife across when Beelzemon drops his gun and grabs him by the neck; a sickening crunch is heard as the man's windpipe is crushed.

Once Beelzemon is satisfied that the man is dead, he drops him to the ground and starts walking towards his bike. All of a sudden he feels a searing pain and drops to his knees, and sees the blood begin to seep through his jacket. He snarls in dismay as he realizes the man had actually got him pretty good.

Seeing the digimon collapse, Akitara and Shihiro rush over to his side.

"Are you ok?" asked Shihiro worriedly.

"I've had worse." grunted Beelzemon, struggling to get to his feet but he can't quite make it and drops back down.

"Akitara, help me!" says Shihiro, trying to help him up. Akitara nods and puts his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"Thanks, could you get me to my bike?" says Beelzemon weakly. It seems to take an eternity before they finally reach it, even though it's only a few feet away. Beelzemon leans against it and tries to stop the world from spinning, but he's still really woozy.

"You don't look too good…" worries Shihiro, "Maybe we should get you someplace safe until you feel better."

Beelzemon goes to deny their help but stops himself, realizing that more gang members might return to get revenge. "Where did you have in mind?" he asks, swallowing his pride.

"Well our house is only a few blocks away, and we were going there anyways." suggests Shihiro, pointing down the street.

"Fine." he says as he gets on his bike. The girls just stand there, wondering what to do next. "Well aren't you getting on?" asks Beelzemon, gesturing behind himself.

"Come on Shihiro, don't tell me you're scared." joked Akitara as she gets on first.

"Hey I happen to like bikes, except when they're moving and I'm on them." Eventually she climbs on behind her friend and holds on for dear life.

Beelzemon starts the bike and begins to drive at steady pace. "Hey this isn't so bad…" says Shihiro, but without warning the bike begins to swerve erratically.

"What are you doing? Who taught you how to drive anyways?" Akitara asks, masking her fear as the bike gets worse.

"Hey, I'd like to see YOU drive a bike with a six-inch hole in your side!" retorted Beelzemon as he tried to keep balance. He managed to get the bike back on course and changes the subject. "So where is this place anyways?"

* * *

After they finally reached the house, the girls helped him through the door and into the basement suite, lowering him onto the couch as carefully as possible.

"Are you comfortable enough? Do you need another pillow? How about a blanket?" asked Shihiro.

Beelzemon weakly shakes his head and closes his eyes. "No, I'm fine thanks."

"I'll go get the first-aid kit then, I'll be right back." Shihiro rushed up the stairs, returning with a box marked with the first-aid symbol. She returned to see Akitara rummaging through the bag Beelzemon had brought with him.

"What are you doing?"

"What? He's asleep, he won't care. Maybe we can find some information about this guy while we're at it."

"Well I need your help, we can look through that later." Shihiro stood over Beelzemon with a dumbfounded look on her face. "I don't even know where to start! Well, I do but…"

"Just lift him up." says Akitara in an annoyed tone. Shihiro obliged by gently placing her hands under Beelzemon, lifting him up slightly. Akitara pulled off his jacket, then grabbed the corners of his shirt, attempting to pull it off too.

"Whoa whoa, hold up a sec, won't he find it a bit suspicious that we're stripping him?"

"Uh, no. We're just taking off his shirt so we can clean up his wound. It's not like we're removing anything else."

"Good point." Akitara goes back to taking off his shirt which is soaked in blood. They then clean up and bandage the knife wound, and Shihiro goes to the closet to get a blanket for him. They cover him up and stand there, wondering what to do next.

"You know… he's kinda cute when he's sleeping." says Shihiro, looking down at him.

Akitara rolled her eyes and went back to rummaging through his bag again. She found nothing of importance until she got to the bottom, where she found a ratty teddy bear and what appears to be a digivice.

"Okay, I can understand the digivice but what's with the teddy bear?" Akitara says holding up both items.

"Well if the teddy bear was in the bag, it obviously belongs to him." Shihiro points out.

"I somehow don't see a 6-foot-something digimon carrying around a teddy bear." Akitara says dismissively. Suddenly they hear groaning from the couch as Beelzemon regains his consciousness.

"…Where's my shirt?" he asks groggily, looking around the room.

Akitara quickly shoves the stuff back in the bag and stands up. "We needed to take it off to tend to your injury."

"Oh…" he says, not really caring. Suddenly his stomach growls and he looks a bit surprised. "That's strange… I can't remember the last time I ate."

"I don't think that's such a good thing…" says Shihiro, "We'll go get some food from upstairs."

They retrieved a leftover Tupperware container of spaghetti from the freezer and popped it in the microwave. After it's cooked they brought it down to Beelzemon who commenced to wolf down the food.

"No kidding about the being hungry part…" says Shihiro quietly to Akitara as he finishes the bowl in record time.

Beelzemon leaned back on the couch and sighed happily. "That was good. I can't remember the last time I had a decent meal."

"So, you're Beelzemon right?" Shihiro asked, sitting down with Akitara on a couch opposite him.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just making sure, because we've never seen a real digimon up close before."

"And you are…?" he asks.

"I'm Shihiro, and this is Akitara." she says, pointing to herself and then her friend.

"Are you guys sisters or somthin'? 'Cause you live in the same house…"

"No, I just live here because my parents died a few months ago when they worked at a building called Hypnos. I don't know all the messy details though."

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you bring that up." he said apologetically.

"It's all right, I'm over it now. Talking about them doesn't bug me anymore." she said smiling.

"What's with little miss no-smile here? What's your story?" he asks, addressing Akitara.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that first comment." she said coolly, "I've lived with just my mom all my life because my dad was a jackass and left before I was born."

"Whoa, and I thought I was the one with problems…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing… it's just that you kind of remind me of someone I know. I just can't place my finger on it."

"Ok so what about you?" Shihiro asked Beelzemon. "We still don't know much about you."

"My story isn't that interesting…" he said evasively.

"Oh come on, we told you ours!"

"I don't want to talk about it." he snapped, surprising the girls.

"Whoa, didn't mean to pry…"

"Sorry, it's still a touchy subject."

Their conversation is interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from Beelzemon's bag. Everyone jumps, especially Beelzemon who looks like he's seen a ghost. He walks over to his bag, "That sound, I haven't heard that since…" he reaches into his bag and pulls out the digivice. "I thought it was broken." The beeping then stopped all of a sudden. "…That was weird…"

With nothing better to do, the three of them watched TV until a knock is heard at the door.

"I'll get that." says Shihiro, running up the stairs. She comes back down a minute later and addresses Akitara, "There's a strange man in a black suit and sunglasses here, saying something about knowing Beelzemon an-" she's interrupted by Yamaki coming down the stairs behind her.

"Hey, you can't come in here! That's trespassing!" says Shihiro.

"It's important that I speak to Beelzemon." he says, walking into the room.

Beelzemon looks surprised, but not in a good way. "Yamaki, what the hell? How did you know I was here?"

"That's what I would like to know. I tracked your digivice but I thought it stopped working when…" he stops himself suddenly and leaves it at that. "But that's hardly the point, it's imperative that you come with me right now."

"Oh? And why should I do that?"

"I have some information about Ai and Mako's murderers." Yamaki said shortly.

Beelzemon looked like he's been punched in the stomach from the look of utter shock on his face.

"You should bring your two new friends along with you too."

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Shihiro.

"Someplace safe; right now you're in great danger just being here."

"Should we trust him, Akitara?" Shihiro said, turning to her friend. Akitara doesn't answer but instead grabs her coat and sunglasses, and walks over to Yamaki. "I'll take that as a yes." She then follows Akitara's example.

"So, are you coming Beelzemon?" asked Yamaki.

"Yeah yeah…" Beelzemon gets up and begins to walk towards them, when Yamaki stops him.

"Forgetting something?"

Beelzemon looked incredulous "What do you mean?"

"You might want to put a shirt on before we leave…"

"Oh…right." Beelzemon said, throwing on his shirt and jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katey:** This is the chapter where Amanda's character comes in :o I proofread it sort of, but didn't change much 'cause that would be changing her style of writing lol. So apologies for any missed typos or anything ...

**Amanda:** Hey ya peoples! Finally my chappy of awesome doom! Bwhahaha! Oh, and read my other ficcys! I'm Amanda Yuy Winner :)

* * *

A teenager looked at herself in a mirror; she had long dirty blond hair that she up in a ponytail most of the time. Her blue-gray eyes were determined about something. The girl was dressed in a short black skirt with a silver tank top. She sighed slightly going and sitting down on her bed where she began to put on some black boots, then pulled out her collection of knifes, examined them for a bit then placed one in each boot. She got up once again and reached for her silver belt; she placed it on as well as two gold armbands, being careful of the bandage on her left arm. She then heard a knock at the door.

Standing in the doorway was a guy not much older then her. He was taller than her, had blond hair, blue eyes and dressed in black. "Tsuki where do you think you're going?" he asked calmly.

"I have a mission to finish Kaji… Yamaki doesn't pay me to sit around." she said quietly, grabbing one last knife and putting it in her belt.

"Tsuki you can't go. Your arm isn't completely healed yet." Kaji said, slightly worried about his friend.

She glared at him, "I don't give a damn… listen I won't take long ok? I was just finished getting the necessary data when you had to interfere the first time…" She said, walking past him.

"When I showed up you had a bullet in your arm! How can you just go as if nothing happened?" He asked grabbing her arm. She winced faintly and looked at him. He frowned faintly, looking at her, "Listen Tsuki… I'm just worried you'll get hurt badly or something… and since your arm can't function fully that could be a problem…"

She looked at her friend slightly shocked that he would care about her safety since she'd never had anyone who even gave a damn; well, if you excluded her digimon. She stood there silent for a while before looking at him once again, "…I didn't know you cared about what happens to me, but now that I do… I'll do things more carefully. I'll even bring Garurumon with me ok?"

He sighed and nodded, "Fine" he said slightly annoyed that she'd be going on one of her assassin missions again. "Just make it back in one piece ok?" he said sternly, while offering her a blue jacket.

Tsuki smiled and hugged him; "Thanks I'll be back to bug you, heh heh" She then moved away from him and took the offered jacket. "See you around!" she said happily and headed out, "Come on Garurumon we got to finish that mission!" she yelled.

Kaji watched her leave and smiled to himself. As much as he hated it he couldn't completely bring himself to stop her from doing something she wanted, he just hoped things wouldn't be too bad for her.

Tsuki and Garurumon got outside; it was late out and kind of cold. She smiled, glad Kaji had remembered to give her a jacket or else she would have forgotten and freezed. She then looked around the underground town they lived in and sighed, "…I wish we could end this war… living under here is depressing…" She hopped onto Garurumon's back, "Let's go." she said.

Garurumon nodded and ran off towards the exit to the surface. "Why do you keep going on these types of missions?" he asked her once they were out of the city. He jumped onto the roof of the nearest building and began jumping from roof to roof.

"Not you too Garurumon." she sighed, "I do this because it's something I can do ok?" Garurumon didn't like her answer, but let it go. She yawned and rested her head on his back. She didn't enjoy killing but she was the best at assassinating for a 'child', and she did what she was asked to, for the most part.

Garurumon stopped on top of one of the roofs, "What's that down there?" he asked. He sniffed a bit, realizing it was humans. Dead humans.

Tsuki jumped off Garurumon, climbed down to the ground and went over to the bodies. "…This one's been shot," she said examining one. She knelt down getting a closer look at it, "Hmm… if I'm not mistaken, by a digimon too…"

Garurumon stayed on the roof looking down at her. He tilted his head, "…I can smell that Beelzemon has been here…" He said quietly.

Tsuki blinked and looked at him, "What? What would a digimon like Beelzemon be doing around here?" She asked getting up. She thought a bit before speaking again, "I heard that some Beelzemon was with two kids… his tamers… Could he be the same one? Hmm… oh well it's not my job to figure this stuff out…"

Garurumon laughed slightly, "You're right about that" He stretched and shook himself as his ears twitched, "Come on we better be off now before we get caught."

"You're right Garurumon we should be going," she said. She climbed back up the building and onto Garurumon's back. She smiled and patted his head a bit as he started jumping along again, when a thought hit her, "…Yamaki is probably nearby then, if something like that happened right?"

Garurumon blinked a bit, "You know you could be right… let's worry about that later ok?"

She nodded a bit and glanced around, spotting the warehouse where she was to be going, "Head that way Garurumon…" Garurumon nodded and jumped over to the ugliest part of Tokyo at the edge of the Shibuya district. People said it was one of the most dangerous places to be. Garurumon landed on the roof of the place and Tsuki got off. She looked at her partner, "I want you to hide and don't let anyone find you ok? I'll let you know when it's safe to come inside." He nodded and quickly left to hide. She took a deep breath and glanced down from the roof examining the place.

There were a few people standing guard at the front door. She thought a bit before smiling and jumping down in front of them. She quickly moved behind one of them, knocking him hard at the back of the head with the hilt of her dagger; he fell to the ground unconscious. She turned her attention to the other guard the minute he grabbed hold of her arm. She glared at him, "Don't freakin' touch me." She said coldly and with a quick movement and tossed him to the ground hard enough to knock him out as well. She then looked around; "Ok coast is clear for now." Garurumon came out of hiding and started following her.

She smiled to herself and went in through the front door. She glanced around and hid in the shadows examining the current area, while Garurumon just stood at the door waiting for instructions on what to do. "Hey Garurumon… what do those shadows look like to you?" she asked tilting her head a bit, "…They look like tanks…"

Garurumon looked at what she was talking about, "I'm not sure what a tank is but whatever they are I'm guessing they aren't good."

She nodded and moved towards one of them, "No they aren't… what could the government be planning to do with these?" She placed a hand on one of them and frowned, "…They're so cold… I bet they're planning to use these things on us… so… I have an idea" She smiled suddenly and looked underneath the tank, "I want you to cut any pipe or wires under here ok?" she asked.

Garurumon tilted his head, "What do you mean exactly?"

She looked at him and pulled out her knife, "…Well just do this to each tank in here ok?" she then swiftly cut the pipe and gas started leaking out. She stood up straight and looked back at him, "Think you can do that for me?"

Garurumon nodded, "Shouldn't be to hard…"

"Great!" she said happily, "Just be careful you don't get caught… you should be safe for the next ten minutes. When you're done…" she pointed to a door at the far end of the warehouse, "Meet me on the roof." He nodded and started sabotaging the tanks.

Tsuki smiled and then walked off to the other side of the warehouse where an elevator stood. She pushed the button and waited patiently. When it opened she proceeded in and looked, "…Hmm that's a lot of basements…" She thought and pushed the B1 button as the elevator began moving. It came to a stop and she exited it, carefully keeping her guard up. She closed her eyes for a split second to remember the map of this floor, which she had memorized. She loved hunting people down to find this stuff out in the first place. Tsuki quickly and silently proceeded down the hallway and turned into a room. She glanced around the room and sighed in relief. It was thankfully empty, since it was indeed late. She went and sat down in a computer chair facing one of the computers in the room. She smiled, pulling out a disc that Yamaki had given her, and placed it on the desk while she booted up the systems. Once ready, she disabled a few things before putting the disc in and uploaded the viruses on it into the programs. "This stuff is as good as gone." she said waiting for it to finish. She shut the computers done after taking her disc out.

She got up from her seat and returned to the elevator where she pressed the B3 button. She looked around this floor, thinking of the map, and proceeded down the hall ending up in an office. She smiled sitting down at the computer. She booted it up and disabled some things once again, placing the disc in. She sighed slightly, "I hate to say this but this task is a bit too easy…" She blinked, hearing something from outside the small office, "…I take that back…" she said to herself. Tsuki quickly finished getting the viruses in and getting the disc back, and shutting the computer down. She quickly climbed onto the desk and into a vent closing it behind her.

She looked down from her vent watching as two guys came into the room. Both of them were armed with guns and looked pretty angry about something.

"Are you positive you heard something in here?" one asked the taller of the two.

The taller nodded, "Yes… sounded like a girl as well"

The shorter smiled, "A hot one?"

"What does a girl being hot have to do with anything, you moron?" The taller asked.

The other looked at him with a strange look, "Everything man! I'm still looking for a wife you know."

The tall guy sighed, "I don't care about that now search the room," he said as he started looking around, "Besides she'd be dead if we caught her"

"Awww that sucks… I mean if she's hot wouldn't you want to… you know…" The shorter guy said checking the back of the room.

The other guy blinked, "What the… Get your mind out of the gutter and pay attention to what we're suppose to be doing!"

Tsuki was twitching slightly in the vent listening to the two idiots talk about her as if she wasn't there. 'Oh yeah, to them I'm not…' she thought to herself 'Whatever. I can't take this…' she thought, and quickly got out of the vent; and with a swift kick to the head of the tall guy landed on his back. The guy was now unconscious. She looked at the shorter of the two.

The guy looked, "…You are hot… Too bad you have to be killed." He aimed his gun and was about to fire it when she did a forward flip and kicked it out of his hand.

"Listen moron, no one by the likes of you can call me hot, got me?" she asked and picked up his gun and smacked him the head with it hard. The guy fell to the ground and she glared at him for a bit. She put the gun down, then left the room, "Guys are such… grrr" she dusted herself off getting into the elevator. She pushed the last button, which was B4.

As she reached the last floor, the bottom basement, she knew this floor wouldn't be as easy. But she had a knife out and ready. She walked into the hall, "…Walking casually isn't what I should be doing…" She looked around and noticed a vent and went and climbed on in it.

She then started crawling through the vents. She winced a bit as some nails cut into her skin. She sighed to herself, and continued crawling along before coming to an end. She looked down and noticed her target sitting in a chair at a desk. She smiled slightly to herself, and proceeded in removing the vent covering carefully and quietly. Her target got up and left the room, just as she had finally removed the vent covering.

She climbed down and glanced around the small room, "…Hmm" She dusted herself off again, and went and hid in a closet behind the desk. She pulled out the knife from her belt and waited for her prey to come back. When he finally came back, she saw that he was an ugly looking brute with messy hair, dirty looking clothes, and ready to kill. He went and sat behind his desk once again. She took a deep breath before slowly exiting the closet silently.

She walked up behind him and with a quick movement had her knife to his neck also preventing him from moving. She smirked slightly and whispered in his ear, "…How does it feel to know you're about to die?" She asked him not moving an inch, "…I bet the tamers felt the same way you do now…" She dug the knife into his neck allowing some blood to flow, "Doesn't the blood feel nice against your skin?" she giggled like a little kid, which seemed to anger the man. He reached back and grabbed her, and with a quick movement sent her flying into a wall.

She whimpered slightly, as she had hit her head pretty hard. The guy got up, and stood above her, "What a foolish weak girl. You thought you could kill me?" He grabbed her by the throat, "I've killed more than you know, and I won't be afraid to kill you as well!" He smirked a bit, looking at her.

Tsuki looked at him and smiled, "…I'm not the foolish one" she said and kicked him hard enough to make him let her go. She quickly jumped over him and put her knife to his neck again, "…You never did answer my question… oh well… Hope you enjoy being dead." She smiled and slit his throat, ultimately killing the man. She him fall to the ground, and moved back, "…" she frowned and went to his desk sitting down.

His computer was already on which saved her time. She inserted the disc, uploaded the viruses, and took it back out when it was done. "…Next time… get better security." she said, knowing he couldn't hear her since he was already dead. She laughed to herself a bit and climbed back into the vent.

She crawled back to the hall, and climbed out, wincing a bit, "…Great… My arm's hurting again and now I have these annoying cuts, along with a major headache…" she sighed, "What else could go wrong?" She shook her head deciding that wasn't important. She went into the elevator and returned to the main floor.

When she reached there a few guards were now standing around. She cursed herself for screwing up and slid into the shadows. She carefully walked among them, doing her best to make no sounds as well as to stay unnoticed. She reached the door to the roof, and smoothly opened it, climbing up.

Garurumon was lying down on the ground looking rather bored. He noticed Tsuki and looked at her carefully, "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned for his tamer.

Tsuki smiled and climbed onto his back, "Just fine… I'm tired… Wake me when we get back ok?" She rested her head down and fell asleep easily since she hadn't slept in a few days, much to Kaji's dislike.

Garurumon made sure she had a good grip on him before quickly heading back to the underground city. Once he arrived there, he went to Kaji's house where Tsuki had been living for awhile now. When he got there, Kaji came running out and saw her, "Is she alright?" he asked worried, taking Tsuki off of Garurumon and holding her close.

Garurumon nodded, "She's fine, just tired… I think it's safe enough to let her sleep until Yamaki gets back, right?"

Kaji thought a bit, "It should be…" he carried her inside and up to her room. He took her jacket off and looked at her new cuts, frowning. He then began to clean them up, and rewrapped the wound she had already on her arm. He laid her in her bed and smiled. Kaji kissed her forehead lightly and left the room, going to the kitchen to make some food. "…I wish I could protect her on these missions… but I can't… I feel so useless…" he said to himself. He had his own digimon, who, at the moment, was out pursuing it's own ambitions. He could have helped her out, but he knew his skills were nothing compared to hers.

Garurumon went up to her room and laid down beside the bed, falling asleep. Once eating the food, Kaji returned upstairs and looked into Tsuki's room, making sure she was sleeping ok before going to his own room, "…Shouldn't be long before Yamaki gets back from where ever…"


End file.
